Il sentait la forêt
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Le point de vue de Regina alors qu'elle va rejoindre Robin à la fin de l'épisode 3x18. Il sentait la forêt. Une odeur de pins et d'orage, de bûches rougissantes d'un feu de camp. Mais elle ne pouvait là prononcer le moindre reproche à cette odeur qui l'avait dans un premier temps déstabilisée. Outlaw Queen


**Note de l'auteur** : Rien ne m'appartient, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire.

Je dois préciser que je n'ai pas regardé un seul épisode de OUAT en Français. Je les regarde exclusivement en VO et je m'excuse donc si certains termes ou nom n'ont pas été retranscris de manière cohérente avec la version française.

Je tenais également à préciser qu'il s'agit de mon premier OS sur cette série, et donc sur ce couple que j'apprécie de plus en plus.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

**Résumé** : Le point de vue de Regina alors qu'elle va rejoindre Robin à la fin de l'épisode 3x18. **Outlaw Queen**

* * *

**Il sentait la forêt**

* * *

Les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit noire. Des points lumineux scintillaient sur une voûte qui se distinguait à peine au travers du feuillage des arbres.

Le sol craquait sous les pas de Regina tandis que, fébrilement, elle s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la forêt sombre, l'esprit empli de questions dont elle ne parvenait à trouver une réponse claire et évidente.

Ses mains tremblaient presque d'une anxiété à peine contenue, elle qui se targuait pourtant d'un contrôle sans faille de ses émotions. Et alors qu'elle évoluait pas à pas vers cette destination angoissante, elle s'étonnait elle-même de parvenir à ressentir autant de choses sans ce cœur amer qui ne battait plus en elle.

Mais amer l'était-il toujours ? Les évènements des derniers jours résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire comme un souffle étrange qui clamait confusion et renouveau. Elle avait longtemps incarné la terreur et le mal, l'élément qui menaçait toujours cette bourgade de Storybrooke. Mais ce masque s'effaçait peu à peu. Et qui était-elle à présent ? Leur sauveur ? Une menace qui n'en était plus une ? Ou même une victime comme une autre de ce sort qui s'était abattu sur eux ?

Regina resserra les pans de son manteau contre elle comme pour oublier la morsure acérée du froid. Ses certitudes les plus ancrées s'effondraient les unes après les autres. Elle avait même perdu le titre de mère. La perte de mémoire d'Henry l'avait blessé plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'admettre à quiconque – ou du moins à nul autre que l'homme duquel elle s'approchait à présent.

La lueur dansante d'un feu de camp se distinguait aisément parmi les ombres indistinctes que créaient les rangées d'arbres et de buissons. Les bois étaient calmes ce soir-là et il résonnait en ces lieux une quiétude qui tranchait cruellement avec les derniers évènements en date. Seuls le craquement des buches flamboyantes et le chant des insectes troublaient un calme presque trop parfait. Mais Regina repoussa le souvenir amer de ses dernières péripéties dans le fond de son esprit. Elle n'était pas ici pour songer à cette harpie, à cette sœur ayant surgi de nulle part. Tout son être était focalisé sur cette forme immobile penchée au-dessus des flammes.

Ce fut avant tout cet avant-bras tatoué qui attira inexorablement son regard. Le lion était là, bel et bien présent, paraissant la narguer dans sa posture provocante. Ce lion qui lui avait causé tant de soucis et dont elle doutait encore de l'existence. Il était pourtant bien présent, encré sur un bras puissant qui menait à une épaule musclée, laquelle roula sous une veste épaisse tandis que son propriétaire se relevait en hâte.

La jeune femme tressaillit quand son regard rencontra les yeux clairs qui hantaient ses nuits.

-Ma Dame !

Elle n'osa esquisser un sourire tandis qu'elle s'avançait à sa rencontre. Tout ceci lui paraissait encore si irréel comme si cet homme n'était en ce moment même à seulement quelques centimètres de sa personne. Comme si cette voix grave ne résonnait pas d'une émotion à peine contenue. Elle n'écouta que distraitement ces mots d'excuse qui s'ancraient pourtant en elle comme mille et une promesses – serments d'un futur qui se dévoilait tout juste.

Les yeux azur de l'homme étaient animés de la lueur dansante du feu de camp, laquelle se reflétait également dans ces ombres élégantes qui s'imprimaient sur son visage. L'intensité de ses paroles se lisait sur sa peau marquée par la vie. Ses traits étaient tendus, mais Regina ne pouvait que contempler ce visage à la fois tendre et habité d'une détresse dont elle se savait la seule responsable.

Elle était perdue face à cet homme qui avait su faire s'effondrer une à une des barrières qui l'avaient protégé de tout attachement temporaire. Mais c'était pourtant là une affection bel et bien présente qui l'unissait à ce voleur à la fois attachant et horripilant. Mais l'agacement qu'elle avait pu un jour éprouver à l'encontre de cet homme franc avait là disparu. Et si son cœur avait encore été présent dans sa poitrine, il aurait battu avec frénésie face à des sentiments qu'elle ne commençait que tout juste à accepter, mais qui la poussèrent tout de même à agripper la veste de son vis-à-vis pour capturer les lèvres de Robin en un baiser qui ne faisait rien pour masquer l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait envers cet homme.

Toute illusion était maintenant envolée et ce fut la peur au ventre qu'elle se laissa aller à la caresse d'une bouche masculine qui était pour l'instant immobile contre la sienne.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, ou peut-être était-ce quelques heures ? Le temps était comme suspendu, figé dans l'appréhension qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Son souffle lui manquait, comme si leur étreinte avait duré une éternité. Ou peut-être comprenait-elle tout juste l'intensité des sentiments que lui faisait éprouver cet homme.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de Robin, ce fut pour se figer de nouveau face à un regard tout d'abord choqué puis brûlant. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux, se plongeant dans ces orbes clairs dont elle appréciait tant le pétillement parfois amusé, mais là brillant d'une intensité à peine contenue. Elle soupira contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'embrassa à son tour.

Il sentait la forêt. Mais c'était une odeur désormais réconfortante. Il la serrait contre lui, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, sa paume callée sur la courbe de son cou.

Et c'était parfait.

Leurs statuts n'étaient pas oubliés. Elle était encore Reine et lui simple voleur. Mais elle savait tout comme lui que chacune de leurs rencontres antérieures les avait préparés et menés à cet instant précis. Elle ne pouvait nier la tension particulière qui avait existé entre eux, cette connexion renforcée par l'attitude séductrice de Robin. Cet homme l'avait envoûté.

Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il approfondit leur étreinte. S'accrochant à ces épaules puissantes, elle s'approcha plus de lui, réduisant à néant le moindre espace qui pouvait encore exister entre leurs deux corps.

Il sentait la forêt. Une odeur de pins et d'orage, de bûches rougissantes d'un feu de camp. Mais elle ne pouvait là prononcer le moindre reproche à cette odeur qui l'avait dans un premier temps déstabilisée.

Il était lui.

Celui qu'elle aurait dont elle aurait dû croiser la route des années plus tôt dans un pub animé de la forêt enchantée. Les paroles de Clochette lui revinrent en mémoire et elle dut admettre avec agacement que la fée avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, même si elle ne lui avouait pour rien au monde.

La joue du voleur était râpeuse contre ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement, et Regina se surprit à apprécier ce contact terriblement masculin. Elle n'avait que peu eu l'occasion d'expérimenter le côté tendre d'un amant. Avec Daniel, ils n'avaient été tous les deux que des jeunes gens innocents et inexpérimentés. Et elle avait par la suite appris à dissimuler ses propres sentiments, jusqu'à les noyer complètement dans les remords et la colère. Mais alors que le visage de Robin effleurait le sien, elle ne savait comment calmer l'excitation qui s'agitait en elle.

Des bulles mêlant énergie et bonheur circulaient dans ses veines, pénétraient son esprit, exultaient à cet acte qui s'était tant fait attendre. Et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Regina ne savait que faire, comment se comporter.

Lorsque des doigts caressèrent son visage, elle afficha par réflexe son masque froid de haine et de colère. Mais ce dernier se fissura bien vite lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu de son compagnon. Les paroles de protestation ou peut-être même les insultes qui auraient pu franchir ses lèvres moururent instantanément dans sa gorge.

Elle déglutit alors que des émotions nouvelles se bousculaient en elle. Elle ne savait comment se comporter face à cette lueur qui dansait dans ces prunelles sombres. Elle identifia du désir, accompagné d'un pétillement qu'elle ne parvenait à comprendre.

Mais était-il nécessaire d'analyser tout ceci ? Elle était la Reine ! Personne ne pouvait se permettre de questionner ses actions ! Elle savait cependant que ce n'était pas comme une souveraine crainte que Robin la considérait mais bel et bien comme une femme.

La poigne de l'homme se resserra sur sa taille lorsqu'elle tenta un pas en arrière.

-Reste

Cet ordre rauque la fit se figer puis se relaxer sous ces mains d'homme.

-Voleur, je...

-Robin, la coupa-t-il. Robin.

Elle baissa brièvement les yeux, ses lèvres s'étirant d'elle-même pour égaler le sourire charmeur qui ornait le visage de l'homme.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de porter une attention particulière à ce sourire séduisant qui à lui seul hantait ses nuits. Elle avait tant de fois remarqué les effets que ses répliques cassantes avaient sur le visage de Robin. Et elle en était même venue à attendre avec impatience leur prochaine confrontation afin de voir apparaître cet air malicieux et pétillant, accompagné des marques laissées par les années sur un visage qui retrouvait aisément une expression juvénile.

-Robin, murmura-t-elle enfin. Êtes-vous sûr… ?

-Je ne vous aurais pas embrassé si je n'avais pas été sûr, fut le simple murmure qui suivit.

Regina fut une fois de plus troublée par l'intensité qui résonnait dans ces simples paroles. Il y a bien longtemps, elle aurait peut-être châtié celui qui aurait osé s'exprimer avec une telle familiarité envers sa personne. Mais elle ne pouvait à présent qu'apprécier la chaleur qui l'envahissait soudainement.

-Mais je crois que ce n'est pas moi qui devrais répondre à cela, poursuivit l'homme. Vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous. Lorsque vous vous êtes enfuie…

-J'ai eu peur, admit-elle en détournant le regard.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'admettre ses faiblesses, particulièrement en présence d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu. Mais si Clochette disait vrai, alors ce voleur n'était autre que son âme sœur et peut-être était-il temps pour elle de faire tomber quelques barrières, même si cela était difficile.

-J'ignorais être si terrifiant, fut la réponse amusée de l'homme.

Regina eut un rire nerveux, bien vite rejoint par celui de Robin. L'ambiance s'était peu à peu détendue et l'un comme l'autre appréciait cette décontraction nouvelle.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Voleur, rétorqua-t-elle. Je pourrais vous subtiliser votre cœur à tout instant et mettre fin à votre vie insignifiante.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle posa sa main contre le torse de l'homme, à l'endroit même où cet organe battait frénétiquement.

-Vous ne pouvez voler ce qui vous a déjà été donné, murmura-t-il à cela.

Regina eut un nouveau rire, reconnaissant là ces mêmes paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées plus tôt. Mais cette fois, elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Sa main agrippa celle de Robin quand le bras de ce dernier glissa contre sa taille. Elle serra cette paume abîmée par la vie, détaillant leurs mains jointes sans un mot, un questionnement vague se formant sur son visage.

-Peut-être, admit-elle.

« Peut-être suis-je prête à lui laisser une chance. À me laisser une chance ». Peut-être avait-elle enfin compris. Peut-être pourrait-elle finalement se lancer, tenter ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté. Peut-être tout ceci était-il écrit. Peut-être n'avait-elle aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Mais peut-être que ceci n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

Elle tira de nouveau Robin vers elle et sourit lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Il sentait la forêt, et le réconfort qu'elle tirait de cette odeur particulière était plus fort que ses peurs les plus anciennes et les plus terribles. Henry l'avait oublié et elle avait perdu son identité même de Reine maléfique. Mais elle se retrouvait à présent dans les bras d'un homme qui était capable de la comprendre, de l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était, de la considérer comme une femme, de l'aimer.

Elle se perdit dans ce baiser ardant, l'odeur de la forêt l'enveloppant toute entière.

Lorsque, brûlant de passion, ils s'abandonnèrent encore plus jusqu'à tirer fébrilement sur leurs vêtements, elle ne songea même pas aux conséquences. Tout ceci était comme un rêve. Un rêve qui l'avait tant tenue éveillée et qui se dévoilait maintenant enfin.

Elle se courba sous ses doigts habiles, laissa l'homme la dévêtir peu à peu, et ne protesta même pas lorsqu'il les allongea tous les deux à même le sol, sur une fine couverture abîmée.

Elle avait été Reine, Maire de Storybrooke. Mais dans ses bras elle n'était plus qu'une femme blessée par la vie, qui réapprenait à aimer. Et peut-être était-il enfin temps pour elle de vivre sans remords.

Leur combat n'était pas terminé et beaucoup d'épreuves les attendaient encore au-dehors. Mais là, enlacés dans une étreinte fiévreuse, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, solitaires, perdus l'un dans l'autre, inconscients du monde qui les entourait.

Elle traça dans leur passion cette marque qui régissait sa vie, éludant d'un baiser les questions de son amant. Les réponses viendraient plus tard…bien plus tard. Elle n'était pas encore prête à se dévoiler entièrement à cet homme. Et cela sembla lui convenir pour le moment.

Plus tard, ce fut sans arrière-pensée relative à leur localisation particulière qu'elle se blottit dans les bras de Robin.

Il sentait la forêt. Et c'est maintenant une odeur qu'elle associait à un confort appréciable, mais incertain. Une odeur familière qui était la sienne. Une odeur qu'elle commençait à aimer…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur cet OS !

Je récidiverai peut-être sur ce couple si l'envie me prend.


End file.
